Champa
Summary Champa (シャンパ, Shanpa) is the God of Destruction for the Sixth Universe and is a major character in Dragon Ball Super. His brother, Beerus is the God of Destruction for Seventh Universe. Champa's job is to maintain balance of Universe by destroying planets. Anime Resurrection ‘F’ Arc Champa and Vados are in Universe 7 searching for a specific planet. Champa demands Vados to destroy the planet, but Vados wants Champa to do so. Champa gets angry, so Vados does it. The planet they had just destroyed is not the one they were looking for, so they continue their search for the planet. Sixth Universe/Champa Arc Champa visits Beerus' planet and wonders who Goku and Vegeta are, thinking they are new students. Vados explains to Goku and Vegeta that Champa is Beerus' twin brother and is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. Champa tells Whis to wake up Beerus for a duel of foods. Champa and Beerus exchange foods and wonders where Beerus got his delectable from and was told that he received it from Earth. Champa tries to remember if his universe had an Earth but asks Vados to search for it, in which she did. Vados explains to everyone that their universe has an Earth but the Earthlings are extinct due to a war. Champa then challenges Beerus in a Universe 6 and Universe 7 invitational tournament of five warriors from their universes and the winner has the seventh universe's Earth. Champa explains to Beerus if he won, he will use the Super Dragon Balls to switch Earths. However, if Beerus wins, Champa says he will give Beerus the balls but the last one is for him to find. The rules for the tournament were settled between them: the rules are the same as the Tenkaichi Budokai, the tournament will begin in one week of the 8th Solar Calendar (five Earth days). As Champa and Vados are leaving the planet, he thinks that Goku and Vegeta are just pushovers. Champa goes and uses a planet called, the Nameless Planet to create the arena for the tournament. Champa gets asked about his decision for picking his fighters by Vados. Champa recognizes that Vegeta and Goku are Saiyans and that he should get Saiyans himself. Champa later selects his warriors for his team. He finds the best warriors from his universe: Hit, Cabba, Frost,Botamo, and Magetta. The day of the tournament, Champa is waiting for the arrival of Beerus and his group. As they arrive, Champa greets them and is pleased that they showed up. Beerus speaks to Champa about the Super Dragon Balls. Champa claims that Beerus knew of the Super Dragon Balls, so Beerus lets it slide because they're brothers. The written exam, requested by Vegeta, is beginning. Majin Buu is the only one to fail, so that leaves the tournament five on four in favor of Champa's team. Champa watches the first bout between Botamo and Goku, who Vados recognizes from being on Beerus' planet. Champa says he underestimated Goku's power, but says that Botamo has something for Goku. When the battle ends between Botamo and Goku, Champa protests that Goku throwing Botamo out of the ring was cheating, and that the round be reevaluated, but he was immediately turned down, as it was completely fair by the rules, and sits back down with a frustrated attitude. The next battle between Frost and Goku begins. As Champa watches the battle between Frost and Goku, he shows relative surprise to Frost's transformations. He asks Vados how she convinced Frost to join the tournament, and she replies by saying that if he won, Champa would support Frost in his goals, to which Champa was generally surprised with but ignored it and continued watching the match. When Goku lost after Frost used his Poison Needles, Champa is seen standing up and smiling with delight. When the battle between Piccolo and Frost begins, Champa sits and watch. While the battle goes on, Champa protests to the referee that Piccolo has been running around and not fighting Frost, and that he should be disqualified, but Beerus lies and tells him that a referee has even higher power than a god in this tournament, and Champa simply sits back down again in frustration. When Frost disabled Piccolo with his poison needles once again and causes Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon to miss and shoot up in the air, Champa is seen smug and smiling with glee. When Jaco believes that Frost had some sort of weapon, he asks the referee to check Frost's body, and Champa immediately objects and yells those are useless accusations. champs then reluctantly agrees, but if there is nothing, he will destroy Jaco. When the poison needles are revealed, Champa, along with Cabba, are shocked with the relevance, and both are even more surprised when Vados reveals that Frost is actually an underhanded space pirate who buys war torn planets for a cheap price and then rebuilds them and sells them for a much higher price. Champa then gets upset at Vados for bringing such a malevolent person into the tournament, but Vados replies that Champa never asked to bring all good hearted people, but rather to bring people who could simply win. Champs then prepares to kill Frost for humiliating him with such a shameful act, but then Vegeta offers to fight Frost. At first, Champa objects, saying he wants to kill Frost for humiliating him, but the Vados intervenes, saying that there would be a huge advantage for him, with Frost still being allowed to fight, and Piccolo being out of the tournament, and reminding Champa how upsetting it would be for him to lose to Beerus, and then Champa understands and tells Frost that if he wins, he will help him with all of his goals. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male characters